


Will you miss me?

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [18]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cigarette Smoking, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Smoking, Smut, drinking of whiskey, mentions of later intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	Will you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

There’s a smell of nostalgia filling the air in the form of cigarette smoke. The harsh burning smell infiltrating the clean air around them, as the smoke floats up, curling it’s way away from the bright tip of the cigarette, fading away into the dark of the night, almost as if it was never there in the first place. Another drag is pulled from the cigarette before fingers close around it and pull it away from pink lips, a slight cough and remnants of smoke slipping from the lips along with a heavy sigh. Frank makes a soft noise as he turns his head, looking over at Ransom, sitting next to him on the hood of the car and taking a swig of the whiskey they had brought in the flask they seemed to always have with them.

They had been sitting on the hood of Frank’s beat up car for a while now, silence stretching around them for hours. The only sounds were the occasional bugs that came out at night, the flick of a lighter, and the swallow of whiskey. They hadn’t spoken, not since they got out of the car, because how could they say all of the words that they didn’t know how to say, that they wanted to say but couldn’t quite put into words? Knowing that this was the last night they had together for however long didn’t help, it just gave them a deadline that was quickly approaching that neither of them wanted to face.

**_“Will you miss me at all?”_ ** Frank breaks the silence when it becomes too much, when it feels more like it was strangling him instead of peaceful. He needs to know. He needs to know if Ransom was going to miss him as much as he was going to miss Ransom. Frank might not have a care in the world, he might live his life from one adventure to the next, but the one constant he had in his life had always been Ransom. Ransom had always meant something to him, so it wasn’t easy to leave him behind like this - even if Ransom thought it was. 

  
Ransom stays silent for a few long moments, handing over the flask and stealing the cigarette from Frank’s fingers because he was too lazy to light one himself and it always tasted better after Frank started it anyway. He turns his words over in his mind, the question bouncing around as he tried to figure out how he wanted to answer it. The short answer would be yes, he would miss Frank but just saying yes didn’t feel like enough. He needed to say more, to say why he would miss Frank but he wasn’t sure if he could put everything he wanted and needed to say into words. He takes a few drags of the cigarette before he passes it back, glancing at Frank before looking away again. He opens his mouth and then closes it, it takes him a few moments to find the words and that normally isn’t like him.

“I think it’s obvious that I’m going to miss you. You leaving this time isn’t like the last few times, I don’t know when I’m going to see you again.” Ransom says, his words thick with honesty in a way that Ransom had never been before. Honesty and Ransom normally didn't mix. 

He plays with the wrist of his sweater, picking at a thread that had long been coming undone until it pulls loose and yet another hole is made. The sweater was ratty, filled with holes, but he couldn’t bring himself to part with it or replace it because Frank had given it to him. Call him sentimental or cheesy or whatever, he didn't care, he was still going to wear the sweater. 

Frank chuckles, the sound flat even to his own ears, and nudges Ransom’s shoulder with his. “Maybe it’s longer this time but you know I always come back to see you.”

Frank did always come back for him, that was true. No matter how far he traveled he always came back to Ransom and to see him, this time shouldn’t be different but it was. They couldn’t deny that it was different. Frank had left before, gone on trips and stayed away but there was always a date that he was going to come back. A time that Ransom could look forward to, mark down casually on a calendar and know that he didn’t have to wait long before he got to see him again. 

Not to mention the last few months they had grown closer together, closer than they had ever been. There had always been a sort of closeness between Frank and Ransom, even when they were kids. They both came from families that were rich and powerful, throwing parties every other weekend just to show off how rich they were. As children they would sneak away and see what trouble they could get into - most of the trouble included them blowing up firecrackers that they managed to get their hands on. In their teenage years it was less about getting in trouble and more about just getting away from their families and the crazy bullshit they came up with. 

The more time they spent with each other when they were teenagers the closer they got, a friendship blossoming into something more to the point where they found themselves seeking each other’s company. Hours spent laying in the summer sun, Frank talking about the latest classic novel that he read and spoiling all of the major plot lines - not that Ransom really cared - or he would read the books to Ransom. Ransom liked it when Frank read to him, he liked how his voice made the words on the pages come to life, the deep tenor of his voice, sometimes growing rough when he talked too long. Frank made the books sound better, more interesting. It was on one of those long summer days, the sun beating down on them, Ransom’s head resting on Frank’s lap, that they shared their first of many kisses. It was a perfect moment, one that Ransom had found himself thinking about a lot the last couple of days when he found out that Frank was going to be leaving again.

“Will you this time?” Ransom asks, his voice smaller than he wanted it to be as he looks over at Frank. “L.A. is an entire other world, all the way across the country. It’s the furthest you’ve ever gone. You’re telling me that you’re going to go out there and not fall in love with all of the hipster bullshit and stay? Or fall from some hipster girl or guy that knows all the classic novels that you’re always spotting on about?”

Ransom know’s that there’s a slight bitter edge to his voice even as he tries to keep the bitterness from seeping into his words. He sighs and picks up the flask, twisting the top off and letting the whiskey pour into his mouth and burn it’s way down through his body. He hates how weak to emotions he feels right now, but after everything that had happened between them the last few months he found it hard to not be emotional. He and Frank had started to build, maybe not a relationship, but a more solid something than they had ever had. Now it felt like that was being ripped away from him and as much as he tried not to care he couldn’t push the feelings away.

“Sure L.A. has hipsters but they don’t have you. You’re one of a kind baby, can only get one of you here.” Frank finishes the cigarette, putting it out on the heel of his shoe before he flicks it away. He grabs the flask and takes his own drink before leaning over closer to Ransom, cupping his cheek. “I’ve never failed to come back to you yet, have I baby?”

Ransom leans into the touch, a very soft sigh slipping out of his lips and he lets his eyes flutter shut for just a moment. “You haven’t yet but there’s a first time for everything. L.A. is a place for the damned, you know.”

“Baby my soul has been damned for a long time, L.A. isn’t going to change that.” Frank tilts his head and looks at him. “You’re acting like you’re worried or something.”

Frank searches Ransom’s face, looking at the tiny changes in emotions in his face, the slightly far away look in his eyes. Frank knew that Ransom didn’t like him going away, especially when it was as far as L.A. was. But Frank couldn’t stay here, he had always had an itch to travel, to see the world. Staying in one place wasn’t for him, it wasn’t what made him happy. He wasn’t like Ransom. He wasn’t content to just live off his family's money and not really do anything. He supported Ransom in wanting that and being content with that, it just wasn’t the life for Frank. Frank needed to see the world and discover all the little places that others didn’t take the time to look at and appreciate. 

“Maybe I am. You’re going to be thousands of miles away Frank. I thought, after this past couple of months… It just seemed like…” Ransom trails off, his words not coming to him as well as he would like. He wasn’t one to trip over the things that he wanted to say but admitting things to Frank was always a lot harder because Frank actually meant something to him so Ransom tried to think before he said shit and that didn’t always work well for him.

“Nothing between us has to change, Ransom. What we have, it’s special, it’s not going to change just because I go off to L.A. for a few months. I could fuck the entire state of California and I’d still come back to you, you know that.” Frank leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Ransom’s lips, running his thumb over Ransom’s cheek in a soothing manner.

Ransom let himself kiss Frank back, he always found himself easily falling into Frank’s arms, his kisses, letting himself get lost in the pleasure that they brought each other. A sigh falls from his lips, muffled against Frank’s lips as he deepens the kiss. It was easier to lose himself in Frank’s body than to actually talk and be real about feelings and fears and all of the little things that made up what they had together.

Ransom was worried that the things they had built recently would fade away as they spent months apart. He wasn’t worried that their core foundation of a, well whatever it was between them would fade, just the new closeness that they had built together.

It was a stupid fear, really, they had always been close and they weren’t offically anything and that always worked for them. Neither of them wanted to be tied down, and while they did have something real and solid between them, neither of them could commit enough to make it a real relationship so they settled with what they had. They slept with other people, they flirted with others, hell they even fucked the same person together at times. It worked for them. Ransom didn’t want anything to change between them because they had the perfect balance but he also didn’t want it to stay the same. It was a weird line that he was walking because he wasn’t sure what he wanted, all that he knew was that he wanted Frank to be close to him.

“Why can’t you just find yourself around here? I’m sure Boston can bring you enough adventures if you look hard enough.” Ransom mutters as he pulls away just a little bit, his lips still touching Frank’s.

Frank chuckles and pulls back so that he can look at Ransom, hand still cupping his face, thumb still soothing over his cheek. He shakes his head as if Ransom is joking.

“Baby you know that I’ve been everywhere in Boston.” He pulls back and lays down on the hood of the car, fingers dipping into his pocket to retrieve his pack of cigarettes. He lights one and breaths out another chuckle. “There’s an entire world out there I haven’t seen, places I haven’t visited. Art that I haven’t had the chance to gaze upon and relish in all the stories that I haven’t heard. There's just so much more out there then this town has to offer. I need to see it. I can't stay around here all my life schmoozing at parties that are thrown just to throw around how much money people have."

Frank takes a drag of his cigarette and turns his head to look at Ransom. "It's a boring life Ransom and you know it's not my idea of fun. I know it's not yours either or you wouldn't have snuck off with me all those years. Come with me, let’s take a roadtrip, get lost in the streets of L.A. it’ll be the most fun you have in your life Ransom.”

Ransom lays back on the car, tucking an arm under his head, looking up at the scattering of stars that blanket in the night sky. He had thought about it and had even considered it but ultimately came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t go. Traveling was Frank’s thing, it was what he enjoyed doing and what he craved to do. Ransom was content to spend the night sitting in his study, sipping whiskey and maybe reading a book or catching up on the day's news. He didn’t like parties but he also didn’t like going out of his comfort zone either. He looks over at Frank, wanting to be able to just drop everything and leave like he did but he can’t. That’s not who Ransom was. And as much as Ransom wanted to be with Frank, to have him around, and not have these fleeting moments, a few months together before Frank got bored and left again, he just couldn’t. He was who he was.

“You know I can’t Frank, traveling, going to L.A. that’s all you. Besides, we wouldn’t be able to last in a car that long together and not murder each other. Is that really how you want to die? Me stabbing you while we road trip because you forced me to listen to some stupid hipster album?” Ransom teases, his words laced with a truth. 

Frank laughs. “You can’t blame me for trying to get you to come with me. One of these days I’m going to get you to go on a trip with me and you’ll see just how much fun it is.”

Ransom rolls his eyes and sits up, getting off of the car and walking around it, making his way to get inside.

“What are you doing?” Frank asks, sitting up, his eyes following him a small frown on his face because he wasn’t ready to head back home yet. They still had a few hours of the night left and he wanted to enjoy each of them with Ransom.

“It’s cold, I’m getting in the car. You’re welcome to join me if you want or you can keep sitting in the cold.” Ransom mutters before he opens the door to the backseat and climbs in. He knew that Frank didn’t really give a damn about sitting in the cold but Ransom did and he was tired of freezing his ass off and being all about feelings at the moment.

It doesn’t take long before Ransom sees Frank finishing his cigarette and getting off the hood of the car. He takes his time walking around, as if he had all the time in the world. Ransom’s eyes follow him as he walks around and he finally slides into the backseat of the car and grins at Frank.

“You’ve got me feeling like we’re teenagers and sneaking around for our first time again.” Frank says as he slides closer, he runs his hand underneath Ransom’s coat, feeling along his sweater before he brings his hand up and cups Ransom’s face, pulling him in closely. “Is that what you want to do? Recreate that night we had so long ago?”

Ransom lets out a soft, unsteady breath, despite it being cold he could feel his body heating up from the simple touch and the words that Frank spoke. Maybe he hadn’t been planning to recreate the moment when they first had sex when he got back into the car but now that was all he could think about.

He answers Frank with just a smile before he closes the small amount of distance between them and presses his lips to his. It’s soft at first but it doesn’t stay that way. Ransom brings his hand up to cup Frank's neck, pulling him in as he deepens the kiss, lips moving against his 

others. He slips his tongue into Frank's mouth, tasting the mix of nicotine and whiskey and something that's uniquely Frank. It's intoxicating and Ransom wants more of it.

Hands pawing at each other pulling sweaters and shirts up just enough to feel skin on skin, cocks hardening in the confines of jeans but they're not rushing to let them out, not yet, the buildup was always worth the main event. Moans mixing together, creating a soundtrack of their pleasure that's meant for just them to hear and enjoy.

It’s the same dance they’ve always done, the same touches, the same kisses, but it’s different this time. Their touches are softer, as if they’re taking the time to memorize each other’s bodies so that they could think back on this time when they were alone and without each other. It was a cheesy thought, one that they both thought but neither of them voiced out loud because it wasn’t something that needed to be voiced, they could feel it in the touches that they shared, in the way their bodies moved with each other. 

The windows fog up as their body temperatures rise, the need for clothes becomes less. Jeans being pushed down, followed by boxers, hands wrapping around cocks and louder moans falling from their lips. It’s about being together as much as it’s about being together as it is about feeling the pleasure that they bring to each other.

Frank settles Ransom into his lap, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks. They throb together, pre-cum beading at the tip and sliding down each other’s lengths, mixing together. Frank moves his hand slowly, squeezing their cocks together and twisting his wrist in the way that he knows they both like. Ransom rocks his hips, fucking Frank’s fist slowly, his arms wresting on Frank’s shoulders. He leans forward and kisses him again, moans being swallowed up Frank eagerly. 

“You’re always so pretty when you’re lost in moments of pleasure.” Frank whispers, pulling back so that he can see Ransom’s face. He loved it when Ransom got like this, when he’d be so consumed with the pleasure that he’d let the emotions dance across his face and not even try to hold them back. With his free hand he runs it through Ransom’s hair, making it even more messy. He quickens the pace of his hand, his cock aching to be inside of Ransom but he wanted to see him cum first before he fucked him. “Your eyes crinkle, lust and pleasure whosing in them when you open them and look at me. Your mouth is always so pink, lips parted as I pull sweet moans from you. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Ransom slams his lips against Frank’s to stop him from talking because it was almost too much, the tender words, Frank telling him just how much he liked to see the pleasure on his face. It seemed to be too soft, even with how soft and slow the moment was between them right now. Ransom couldn’t handle it. He just wanted to lose himself in the pleasure and passion that they created and not think about anything else. He didn’t want to think about the days to come or worry about what it was that he and Frank had between them, he didn’t want to think of past moments or what the future might bring. 

Ransom rocks his hips harder as he feels his orgasm start to build, a steady pressure in his gut, his balls tightening with the need to release, and a heat brushing through him. His fingers dig into Frank’s shoulders ever more, probably enough to leave a mark that would fade quickly but they would know it had been there. He keeps rocking his hips, fucking his cock into Frank’s fist and letting it slide against Frank’s cock. The combination of feeling Frank’s cock, his hand, his lips against his, hearing the little sounds that they both were making was enough to send him tumbling over the edge that he was on. He cums with a sudden gasp, a jerk of his cock, hot whit cum spurting out of the tip, catching on clothes and hands, a mess that they both would grumble about later but right now it was one of the hottest things to them.

Frank murmurs soft words against Ransom’s lips, still stroking him as he chases his own orgasm and soon his own cock is twitching, jerking, his cum adding to the mess between them. He holds them steady in his hand for a few moments, moans slipping between each other’s lips, the kisses turning softer and soft sighs falling. They hold onto the moment for as long as they can, making it last until they start to grow cold.

Ransom is the first to pull away, hand reaching and finding some napkins from a fast food meal they shared at some point. He cleans them up without saying much, Frank’s eyes on him the entire time.

“Come back to mine, I want to fuck you, spend my last night here worshipping your body and showing you how you deserve to be treated.” Frank says, pulling him forward for another quick kiss before he grabs his cigarettes and lights one, passing it to Ransom.

Ransom nods, agreeing, because he would never be able to say no to Frank, even if it killed him. They tuck each other back into their pants, cleaning up the cum on their clothes the best they can before they climb out of the back of the car and into the front. Frank starts the car, some hipster song starts to play that Ransom would normally complain about but tonight he let’s it go. 

Without a word they start to drive back to Frank’s place to spend the rest of their night getting tangled in sheets and ignoring that it was their last night together. 


End file.
